Thanksgiving with the LaneKents
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: The kids are older and starting to understand more about each other, Lois and Clark have thanksgiving at the farm house and everyone has some good news to share. A whole lot of parings in this fic


Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Thanksgiving with the Lane-Kent's

One of the most chaotic days of the year for the little family had to be thanksgiving. Clark had the bright idea to invite everyone and he meant everyone. Kara and Bart where the first to arrive, then Lana, Pete, Ricky and Emily, Next to show up was Chloe, Oliver, Alessa, Joshua, and Margret. Then finally Lucy showed up, much to Lois's dismay with her latest boyfriend and oh how they were in 'love'. Lois had to yell at them, twice to stop making out on the couch.

So there Lois stood, in the kitchen with Lana, Chloe and Martha. Because of last year's indecent Lois was not aloud near the oven, or the turkey. So she stood against the counter sipping wine as she had a conversation with Lana and watched Chloe chop up potatoes. Both girls watched from the kitchen window as Laura, Alessa, and Kara faced Clark, Pete, Ricky, Johnny, Joshua, Tommy, Bart and Ollie in a game of football. They watched and got a laugh when they saw 16 year old Laura tackle 17 year old Ricky Lang to the ground and snatch the football from his hands with a smile. Then Pete Ross, Lana's husband went to help his step-son off the ground and give him a few pointers.

"I'm telling you Lois, your daughter is a hell of a tease. Look at that she is obviously flirting with Ricky." Lana said with a laugh.

Lois joined in with the laughter. "Well, she learned from the best. I'll give those two till the summer, then they will be more then 'friends.' They are something huh?" Lois looked at Martha. "It seems like just yesterday when she pushed him into that huge pile of hay and called him a baby."

"Actually Lois, that was yesterday." Chloe chimed in.

Lois shrugged her shoulders and then looked up and saw her youngest, five year old Ellen come down the stairs with 10 year Margret Queen and 3 year old Emily Ross. Margret looked tired as she threw herself onto one of the stools. "I don't know how you do it Aunt Lois and Aunt Lana."

Ellen was beaming her mom's smile and Emily was looking down at her feet. "We didn't do anything." The pair said in unison.

They both looked up at the sound of an "OHHHHHHH" from the men outside. Lois looked from the window again and saw her daughter straddling Ricky. She was screaming at him but had a smile on her face. Lois watched as Clark and her son Johnny lifted Laura off of the hysterical laughing Ricky and Clark dragged her into the house. Ellen and Emily decided to go bug Ellen's favorite Aunt Lucy and Margret looked at the muddy Laura.

"Hey Maggie, can you go take my place?" Laura asked as she panted

Maggie nodded her head and ran outside, excited to play the game of football. Clark looked at his wife and laughed. "She reminded me of a certain person on a thanksgiving six years ago and you remember what that lead to?" He said as he looked at Ellen

Lois bit her lip and then looked at Ellen. "Oh right, Laura please for the love of god. I am too young to be a grandma."

Lana laughed and nodded her head, then Martha put in a. "And I'm too young to be a great grandma."

Clark smiled then bent over to give Lois a kiss. "The game is almost over, are we aloud in the house after that?"

Martha laughed and then answered for her daughter in law. "Yes, but don't get in the way."

Clark laughed and then went back outside, Laura watched the older woman put the dinner together with a smile then Lois turned to her eldest daughter.

"So what is going on with you and Ricky?"

Laura's hazel eyes widened. "Mom! I'm not going to talk about that with his mom around." She said in the typical Lane tone.

Lana laughed. "Honey don't worry about that, he talks about you non-stop. Laura this Laura that, I can't stand the scum bag she's dating now, why can't she just-"

Chloe saw the look on Laura's face and interrupted Lana. "Ok Lana, I think she gets the point."

Lana and Lois, who were both tipsy, let out a laugh. "You know Lana; their _future _kids would look gorgeous. I mean imagine his black hair and pale skin and her big eyes and small nose; it would be like snow-white if it was a girl!"

Lana seemed thrilled about this idea for her eyes got huge. "OH MY GOD that would be so COOL! We should start planning the wedding!"

Lois put her hand up, stopping Lana. "Whoa their solider, there **_will _**be **_no_** pink got it?"

Laura rolled her eyes, these two always talked about this when they were getting drunk. She got off the stool. "Ok well as fun as this is, I need a shower."

"Ok!" Her mom called up after her. "But don't let Ricky in there, that's how Tommy was made!"

There was a pause then an "OH MY GOD!" from Laura before she slammed the bathroom door

Lois and Lana smiled at the shocked Martha and Chloe. "Oh don't worry, that's how we get them to stay further apart from each other. Like I said I don't wanna be a young grandma, and I have seen _Teen Mom_ I know it sucks." Lois said with a smile

Martha playfully rolled her eyes. "Well you two, all this 'encouragement' might give them the wrong idea."

"Yeah Lois, she is just like you remember that." Chloe said with a nod.

Lois rolled her eyes and then called everyone in; she mentioned to her husband that they should get one of them dinner bells so she would not have to strain her lovely voice. Alessa ran up the stairs to get Laura and the two came down with their arms locked, they were a minnie version of Lois and Chloe.

Once everyone was seated and the pray was said from best-friends-forever Ellen and Emily, Ricky gave the good news. "So uh, Penn State university accepted me for the fall semester on the football scholar ship."

Clark patted the teens back and gave him congratulations, and shook his hand. "Now don't screw that up, PSU is a huge party school."

Pete laughed. "Well, I know he won't I taught him well. He is going to be the best football player out there. Well besides you Clark." Lana and Pete ended up dating after Pete came back to Smallville, they married a year later and Pete had adopted Ricky, this all happened when Ricky was ten, Not much was known about Ricky's real father though.

Laura didn't take the news really well; she choked on her water and looked at her mom. Laura was planning to follow in her parents footsteps and become a journalist. "Ricky are you sure you wanna be a football player, I mean what will your major be?"

Johnny, who was usually the meek, lay back one, spoke up. "Of course he is gonna be a football player, that's what I'm going for too. So deal with it, not everyone can be in your world Laura."

Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked at Maggie. "I never wanna be a teenager, it's too complicated."

Maggie nodded her head in agreement. "It sucks 'cause we are already ten."

"Oh crap, your right." Tommy moaned.

Lois looked at Laura and then kicked her under the table, Laura sighed. "Well, I'm happy for ya Richard."

Ricky cringed, she only called him Richard when she was mad. "Uh thanks Laura."

Then it was Kara and Bart's turn to share their good news. "Well Clark, I don't know how to tell ya this without you killing me but uh…"

Kara smiled. "We are having a baby."

Clark's mouth fell open and Lois causally placed her hand on his chin to close it. "That's uh- that's great!" she said.

"Wow, imagine trying to catch that kid." Martha said with a laugh. "We are so happy for you."

Clark picked around at his food before asking. "So Bart, do you plan on _marrying_ my cousin?"

"Yeah." Ellen piped up. "Mommy and Daddy says that only married boys and girls show their girl and boy parts to each other. So you have to get married," She took a spoon full of mashed potatoes. "It's the law."

Kara laughed and then looked at Bart. "Well we are planning on it."

"Ok, well let me know ok. Me and Emily plan the best weddings, we already planned Laura and Ricky's wedding." Ellen said with Emily nodding her head.

Alessa laughed and began to tell everyone that Laura, herself and Joshua where taking over the torch which earned a huge squeal from Chloe and a "Are you sure you don't wanna be green arrow's side kick Josh?"

After Dinner, Laura snuck outside and went to the loft. She began to look through her dad's telescope that was always pointed to where Krypton used to be.

He sighed and she jumped, almost knocking over the telescope. "You know, you might have your mom's looks, personality but the one thing that you have of hers that is not good is your lying…oh and your dads bumbling-ness."

Laura rolled her eyes, she was tired and not in the mood for Mr. Penn State himself but of course he wanted to talk. "What do you want?"

Ricky narrowed his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Do you really want me going to PSU?"

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it's what you wanted right?"

Ricky came closer and she backed up. "Yeah well there's _something else _ I really want."

Laura looked at him, blinked a few times then laughed. "Oh yeah? And what might that be Slim?"

"Well I think you might have an idea." Ricky said.

Laura gulped and backed up until she fell, Laura 'Cujo' Lane-Kent was not one to be teased like this, she was the one that did all the teasing. "What- What are ya doing."

Ricky just smiled and then made his move, his kissed her. Ellen and Emily who had been spying did a small yes and ran down the stairs to inform their parents what they just witnessed. This thanksgiving would be the one that will make the books.

_So this is exactly how my family is during thanksgiving and this is the actual way that me and my best guy friend started dating. Lol my little sister always planned out wedding and she still does its kinda funny._

_Also a little side note, I want to give you a visual aide of what the kids look like, you can find it on my profile page I think the people look like they could be their children would look like_


End file.
